


Christmas Together

by SherlockianSpy



Series: Team Free Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas in their new home. Gabe and Sam decide to go all out with decorating in order to surprise Dean. They recruit Cas to help hang garland and icicle lights. Gabe enchants mistletoe to follow Dean around and “demand that tradition be upheld.” Cuddling on the floor in the lights of the tree occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiromouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromouse/gifts).



> TFL for Shiro. Christmas with our boys.
> 
> I told Shiro if she finished her paper, I'd give her Team Free Love Christmas fic. So here it is, please enjoy!

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel began as he sat down next to the human, “when do you think we should start decorating for Christmas?”

“I don't know. Dean and I have never really done anything for Christmas besides exchange small gifts. We never had any place to decorate.”

“I know, but this year we are definitely decorating! We should surprise Dean by turning the house into a winter wonderland! I'll call Cas, and the three of us will fix it up as a surprise!”

Sam couldn't help but smile at the angel's antics. He started to head into the kitchen when Gabriel was suddenly right in front of him,

“Could you pick up some canned snow? I want to decorate the windows with it!”

“Uh, sure.”

“Thanks Sammy, this is why you're the best!”

“You say that now, but Dean or Cas will be your favourite when it comes to getting your way later.”

Gabriel grinned and pulled the human down into a kiss,

“Of course, you're all my favourites. Now, go get that snow. Three cans!”

 

The store was full of other customers. Sam couldn't understand why so many people thought it was a good idea to do their grocery shopping at the same time. It just made for an over crowded store and angry people.

Grabbing a basket, he headed for the seasonal isle. It was currently decked out with fiberglass snow, Christmas cards, gingerbread house kits, ceramic village pieces, and other Christmas themed items. There were ornaments with pictures of Santa and his elves, the Statue of Liberty, reindeer, and one that particularly caught Sam's eye. It had angel wings on one side and on the other it said, “Our First Christmas Together.” He bit his lip, before setting it down into the basket. An elderly woman smiled at him,

“First Christmas with your girlfriend dear?”

“Boyfriends actually.”

“Oh isn't that nice. I remember when my husband and I had our first Christmas. He got me an ornament to, and now fifty-three years later I still have it.”

“Fifty three? Congratulations. That's a long time to be with anyone.”

The woman smiled at him, and patted his hand,

“I hope you and your boyfriends are together just as long dear. Merry Christmas.”

Sam watched her as she pushed her buggy down the isle. He hoped that she and her husband had a good Christmas. Continuing his search for the canned snow, Sam came across a few other things he couldn't help but pick up. An elf hats for Gabriel and Cas, a Santa hat for Dean, and a set of antlers with jingle bells on them. The items were dorky, and perfect in Sam's opinion.

He didn't come across canned snow until the next isle. He grabbed three of them, and headed for the checkout. He looked down at his basket, he had the snow, the ornament, the silly hats, and a kit for making a gingerbread house. For the first time since he was a kid, Sam Milligan was excited for Christmas.


	2. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really this is just three of the boys being cute. Don't worry, we'll see the fourth next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still for Shiro! I hope you like it.

“Gabe! Cas! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, the store was hectic!”

Stopping just inside the door, Sam scraped his feet across the welcome mat, and looked around for a sign of either angel. The house was already partially decorated, but he kind of figured it would be. Stepping more into the den he smiled at the decorations that were up. The angels had put up mistletoe, and holly wreaths, and had strung lights over windows and shelves. Their coffee table had a bright red cover with a Santa Clause print.

Castiel looked around the door way that lead into the kitchen,

“What do you think?”

“It's great. You guys did an awesome job.”

The angel flushed a light pink and smiled,

“Thank you, Sam. There's still more decorating to be done. We wanted to hang garlands over the door frames, but we're too short. And we have Christmas pillows. Plus, we decorated the nest.”

“What about a Christmas tree?”

“We thought the four of us could all go pick one out later tonight. If that's alright.”

A grin broke out across Sam's face. The angels wanted to go pick out a tree with them. They could have created one as easily as they did the rest of the decorations, but instead they were trying to make plans for a date.

“I think it's an awesome idea. Oh, I um got some things for you guys at the store.”

Gabriel joined Cas and Sam in the den,

“Something for us? What is it!?”

Reaching into the shopping bag, he pulled out the two elf hats. 

“I saw them and I thought of you guys,” he said with a lopsided grin, “And uh, I got one for Dean and for me.”

Pulling out the antlers, he put them on his head.

“You look like an adorable moose Sammy,” Gabriel told him. The angel was grinning happily under his hat, while his brother stared at it.

“I don't understand this reference.”

“Dude, it's an elf hat. Elves are Santa's little helpers?”

Gabriel nabbed the hat out of Castiel's hands, 

“Just wear it! You'll look adorable.”

The younger angel looked up and Sam and blinked,

“Adorable?”

“Completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW PLEASE! :D I LIKE KNOWING YOUR THOUGHTS!


	3. The Perfect Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been.... forever >> I fell out of Spn in a big way but I didn't want to leave this unfinished. This is for my nest mates, who we spawned this shit together. <3 I love you guys and our nest.

"It's cold."

Sam looked over and smiled at Gabriel who was complaining. They were all four bundled up, and walking to a restaurant where they could grab a bite to eat before going to pick out their tree.

"We'll be at the diner soon. Don't worry, it'll be warm there," Dean said offhandedly. He'd been distracted since he'd been back. Neither the angels nor Sam could get him to open up and say what was bothering him. Sam had assured them that his older brother would talk to them when he was ready and pushing him never did any good. They hadn't exactly had good Christmas experiences.  
Shaking his head, Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him and one of the angel's hands, and Castiel took the other one. The two shared a smile over the shorter man's head. This would be a good Christmas.  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"..... and hashbrowns well with ham chunks please," Sam smiled at the waitress as she finished taking their order. The four men were all sitting together in a little booth in the brightly lit diner, Dean and Gabriel on one side, Sam and Castiel on the other. The diner, as Dean said, was warm and currently very not busy. They all sighed contentedly when the waitress brought their hot coffees over for them.

When she'd left again Dean cleared his throat,

"So I've been thinking-"

"We can tell hon," Gabriel interrupted with a smile.

"Sammy and I haven't exactly had good Christmases or anything and I wanted to make this one special. So I bought these for everyone," he cleared his throat while he pulled something out of his pocket. Holding his hand open he revealed four rings, "If no one wants them I understand and I can return them but I thought maybe it might be a good idea."

"It's great!"  
"I think it's a great idea."  
"You're a nerd."

The loving words from his boyfriends caused Dean to turn red around the ears. He shrugged but smiled when they each took and put one on the person sitting next to them.

The rings glinted and shined cheerily while they ate the rest of their meal.  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"How do we decide on a tree?"

"We find the one we like best and we take it home."

".....How are we going to get it home? We walked."

Sam opened his mouth the answer and closed it again considering he didn't have an answer for Castiel.

"We could drag it? We're all pretty strong."

"That might work, it isn't very far and there are four of us."

The other three nodded in agreement with Castiel, and continued looking around. There were rows of trees, small and big. Sam knew he wanted a fluffy one, and so did Cas. Gabriel wanted a tall one and Dean didn't care. He just wanted them to all decide on one together. That was the point of the whole thing. To make Christmas memories with his lovers, the men who made him want to continue going and be mundane.  
After about thirty minutes of looking and various trees being turned down for various reasons Dean was beginning to feel a little frustrated,  
"What about this one?"

He indicated to a tree in front of them. Sam and the angels stopped bickering over the tree they were looking at to look at the one he was pointing to. It was maybe six feet, Sam was definitely taller than it, the branches bushed out and one could barely see the trunk. The other three grinned,

"It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a great winter holiday!


End file.
